magifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джудар
Джудар (ジュダル, Judaru) - один из четырех маги в нынешнюю эпоху со специализацией на Магии Льда. Является подчиненным Маги организации Аль-Сармен и верховным жрецом Империи Ко. В настоящее время избрал своим кандидатом Хакурю Рэн, за которым и последовал в восстании против Ко. Внешность Джудар - молодой парень, среднего роста и стройного телосложения с выдающимся прессом. У него длинные черные волосы, которые он всегда заплетает в пышную косу по длине доходящей до его щиколоток. На веки он наносит фиолетовые тени-макияж, которые еще больше подчеркивают его красные глаза. Джудал одевается в индийскую чуннари с коротким рукавом, которая открывает его торс. Вокруг шеи обмотана легкая чоли, под которой он прячет свою волшебную палочку. Он носит индийские пышные шаровары, собираемые на его лодыжках. Обуви, как правило, Джудар не носит, предпочитая ходить босиком. Отличительными являются множество его золотых браслетов, которые покрывают его руки от запястья до локтя, а также массивное золотое ожерелье с красным рубином по центру на шее. Личность По характеру Джудар очень властный, жестокий, высокомерный и несколько капризный. Со своей сложностью и несговорчивостью он, как правило, никого не слушает, делая всё по-своему. Часто он выказывает своё неуважение и даже оскорбляет грубыми словами других Маги. Из-за его крайней уверенности в своих силах, он наслаждается борьбой и войной. Открыто заявляет, что даже без поддержки Империи Ко с легкостью уничтожит Королевство Синдория. Он также не обращает внимание на смерть мирных жителей во время его боев, идя до конца через чужие жертвы, пока не получит желаемое. Джудар обладает прекрасными актерскими данными, так в некоторые моменты он может проявить дружелюбие или жалость к себе, а в другие моменты удивляет окружающих крайним спокойствием. Не стыдясь использует хитрость и обман, чтобы одержать победу. Тем не менее, в глубине души он прячет крайнюю обиду на Аль-Сармен и Гёкуэн Рэн за использование его жизни для своих собственных целей и нужд. Он также ищет справедливости, спрашивая, почему в свое время они выбрали не Шахерезаду или Юнана, а именно его. История При рождении Джудар был избран Рух, что определило его судьбу Маги. Он родился в небольшой деревушке на Далекой Восточной Равнине. Еще в младенчестве за ним пришли представители Аль-Сармен и убили его родителей вместе с остальными жителями его деревни. Так, Джудар стал одним из Аль-Сармен, еще до того, как смог что-либо понять. Вскоре после возвышения Империи Ко он был назначен оракулом государства по назначению Аль-Сармен. Сам Джудар утверждает, что ему безразлична смерть его родителей. Однако, он прекрасно осознает, что в организации занимает лишь роль ведомой пешки. Сюжет Арка Лабиринта Джудар появляется вместе с Маркио около Лабиринта Амона, в то время как внутри него находятся Алибаба Салуджа, Аладдин и Морджана. Джудар со скучающим видом отмечает, что и этот лабиринт уже покорен. После он говорит Маркио, что его Кандидат в Короли - Джамиль уже мертв. После чего они вместе улетают на ковре-самолёте. Арка Кога Джудар отдыхает в дворце империи Ко. Наблюдающий за ним Маркио, недовольно отмечает, что Джудар до сих пор так и не проведал действующего Императора. В ответ на это Джудар лишь говорит, что ему не нравится действующий правитель и ему больше по душе Хакурю Рэн. Он направляется поговорить с Хакурю, вдохновляя его пойти вместе с ним на покорение лабиринта, как уже сделала его сестра Хакуэй, но Хакурю отвергает его предложение.Ночь 25, Стр. 12-15 Арка Балбадда Вторая Арка Синдории Арка Магноштадта Вторая Арка Балбадда Арка Альма-Торан Арка Империи Ко Финальная Арка Во время госпитализации Алибабы тот спрашивает у Юнана, где сейчас находится Джудар. Юнан беззаботно ответил, что его нет уже здесь, так как намеревался найти Хакурю Рэн. При этом Юнан называет Джудара "жестоким", но в целом не осуждает выбор "темного маги". Способности Джудар обучался магии еще с ранних лет, с тех пор, как был взят представителями организации Аль-Сармен. Его основная специализация - Магия Льда, за что его часто называют "Синим волшебником". Его дополнительная магия - Магия Воды, хотя он прекрасно умеет совмещать и несколько типов магии. Способности Маги Являясь Маги и получая почти бесконечное количество магоя от Рух, Джудар может перенаправлять его в атаки, а также превращать их в магию. Изначально он был любимцем белых рух, но после его объединения с Аль-Сармен он получает магой в основном от черного рух. Как Маги он также способен призывать Лабиринты и контролировать джиннов. Недолгое время у него был свой темный джинн Касим. После военных событий в Магноштадте Джудар смог получить воспоминания Маталл Могаметта из его потока черных рух, что позволило ему обучиться бесчисленному количеству мощных и трудных формул магии, а также более разрушительных заклинаний. Волшебная палочка Для фокусирования своих атак магоя и магии Джудар использует волшебную палочку. Она представляет собой небольшой металлический стержень с красным драгоценным камнем на окончании. Когда он появился на собрании, у него в руках был другой волшебный предмет в виде трезубца. Магия Являясь Маги, Джудар очень эффективно перенаправляет получаемый магой в Магию. Его основная специализация - Магия Льда, хотя он прекрасно умеет комбинировать и несколько типов магии в одном заклинании. :Борг: служит доказательством того, что человек может использовать магию. Это оборонительный шаг, который блокирует атаки направленные на нанесение вреда. Он защищает все физические и магические атаки до определенного уровня. :Магия Льда: Джудар способен собирать воду вокруг себя, чтобы заморозить ее и превратить в большие осколки льда. Отношения Синдбад Джудар считает Синдбада своим давним соперником, так как тот посмел завоевать несколько лабиринтов, который призвал маги. Изначально он предлагал Синдбаду стать его союзником, оценив его мощь и силу и желая покорить мир вместе. Однако, Синдбад отказался от его предложения, из-за чего Джудар захотел убить его, не только по причине его силы, но и просто ради своего "удовольствия". Во время противостоянием с Синдбадом Джудар вспоминает о своем прошлом и начинает плакать. Когда Синдбад решается его пожалеть, Джудар смеется над ним, считая чувства Сина жалкими, так как на самом деле притворялся и играл.Ночь 11, Стр. 14-17 Как показано во время собрания скорее всего Джудал утратил свой былой интерес и желание покончить с Синдбадом, так как проходит мимо него совсем не замечая, избирая бой. В результате чего многие окружающиеся удивляются, отмечая произошедшие в Джударе изменения. Хакурю Рэн Джудару всегда нравился Хакурю, он видел в нем потенциал, чтобы стать Сосудом Короля, несмотря на то, что тот плакса. Джудар даже заявлял, что Хакурю больше всех подходит на роль Императора. Несмотря на это, Хакурю отвергал его предложение несколько раз. После смерти Коутоку Рэн, Хакурю очень изменился и чувствовал себя одиноким, и Джудар снова пришёл к нему, предложил руку помощи. Вскоре, Хакурю наконец-то присоединился к нему, и они начали планировать что-то вместе. Джудар считает, что они с Хакурю чем-то похожи: ненависть и злость к Гёкуэн Рэн, которая разрушила и испортила их жизни. После того, как Хакурю присоединился к нему, они стали ближе, ка Сосуд Короля и Маги. Они вдвоём пришли к пониманию, что они оба не могут жить, не направляя их гнев на других, и оба были за то, чтобы разрушить судьбу мира вместе. Джудар верил, что Хакурю не продолжит сражаться даже после его исчезновения. Джудар тоже ворчал, когда они застряли на темном континенте, что хочет посмотреть, как дела у Хакурю. Джудар, кажется, очень предан Хакурю, потому что сразу после того, как они вернулись в свой мир, он улетел, чтобы найти своего короля. Когёку Рэн Kougyoku's is one of Judar's King Vessels. Even within the palace, Judar is a person who Kougyoku can approach for advice and general talk. Although Judar has concern towards Kougyoku, he tends to tease he when he is killing time. He also calls her "Old Hag", which makes her get very angry.Shinobu Ohtaka's Tegaki Extras But he was one of two people who acknowledged her as a warrior, and reminded her that she was strong.Night 121, Page 5 However, when Kougyoku tried to be his friend, Judar refusedNight 121, Page 5, 8. He tells her that they are not friends. She affectionately calls him "Judar-chan". In the Volume 6 Extra, he pats her head and says that "she has a cute side too". In the drafts, Judar always teases her in several ways which hints they have a friendly relationship. Аладдин Upon first meeting, Judar made it seem as if he wanted to be friends with Aladdin. When he offered his hand to Aladdin, he punched him in the face, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Judar then decided that he and Aladdin should have a Magi duel to see how strong he was, though later he forgot the reason why they even started to fight. After that battle, they haven't been on great terms, and Judar always looks forward to fighting Aladdin. Judar later reveals whilst talking to Sinbad that he doesn't hate Aladdin, and wants to kill him due to that reason.Night 110, Page 18 After the fight with the Medium, he stated that he "missed" Aladdin.Night 196, Page 17 After appearing at the summit meeting when he got bored of listening to Aladdin's story, he commented that Aladdin had gotten stronger to which Aladdin reciprocated the same to him. However, Alddin doesn't see Judar as a completely bad person and seemed rather depressed at his choice to keep pushing Judar into space until he could never come back, claiming that he had no other options. Алибаба Салуджа Judar admitted to Alibaba that he always found him creepy and doesn't understand why Aladdin chose him as his king vessel or why Hakuryuu was so fixated with him. Judar believes Alibaba to be weak and calls him out for his naive ideals, unwillingness to "kill or cut down" and that he didn't have the "King's determination". Due to the new world the two of them happened to have landed on, Judar was forced to stay beside Alibaba due to his poor physical strength (and almost getting eaten three times). After they returned Judar left without saying good-bye to Alibaba, claiming he had to go find Hakuryuu. Yunan added "He's cruel after all" when he answered Alibaba's question. Интересные факты *Его имя ссылается на одноименного персонажа из рассказа "История о Джударе и его братьях", входящего в цикл "Тысяча и одна ночь". *Согласно фанкниге Маги: Alf Laylah wa Laylah: **Его основная специализация - Магия. **Его хобби - гулять по воздуху. **Его любимая еда - персики, а нелюбимая - овощи. **В свободное время он обожает дразнить Когёку Рэн **Привлекают девушки с характером противоположному его. Больше всего Джудару нравятся сильные люди, в то время, как слабых он явно недолюбливает.Маги: Alf Laylah wa Laylah *Джудар очень гордится своими длинными волосами, которые он ни разу в жизни не подстригал. Однако, заплетая их в косу, он использует магию, чтобы сделать круги более пышными (наполняет воздухом). Просто когда-то представители Аль-Сармен сказали ему, что чем пышнее его коса, тем более могущественный он Маги".Маги: Alf Laylah wa Laylah *Согласно "Perfect Fanbook" он особо пристально наблюдает за Аладдином, так как находит его способности подозрительными. *Джудар - это не его настоящие имя. По словам Хакурю эту "кличку" ему дали в Аль-Сармен, а настоящие имя ему не подходит (наверно, из-за характера). Ссылки }} Навигация en:Judar Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Маги Категория:Волшебники Категория:Империя Ко Категория:Аль-Сармен Категория:Черный Рух Категория:Требуется перевод